


The Light of the Dark Moon

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Biracial Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Native American Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a wonderful reader who gave me a piece of his mind...</p><p>John and Tonto had not seen each other for some odd months, but after being accused of murder and thievery, Tonto's chances of professing his love to John is very, very slim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of the Dark Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> Well Ty, i hope you're pleased as i am

John could hardly shake the image from his head, a thing that was to haunt him to the end of his days if he was to ever outlive the horror he tried and tried again at erasing his shame, his personal ghosts leaping every shadow and hiding within each face he encountered: Tonto's betrayed stare burning his disgrace and what little respect remained for their friendship. The gesture was small, nearly insignificant, and yet John felt himself buckle and fall like he had been struck at the sight of Tonto's twisted grimace, they had not known each other longer than four months, still there was an unspoken bond between them in which they had felt since first setting eyes on each other, it was more like a pull to one another, their words and minds intertwining at each occasion. Now understanding himself and what he was feeling, he would never gain admission from Tonto as to confirm the unsteady madness enveloping his mind, breathing from his mouth, dancing upon his skin and enclosing his heart – as if he were being fed the first fires of lust. Be what they may, he stumbled tiredly to the rickety single bed inside his tiny home set upon his wide spread of land, and such a lonely place it was for him, his sheep having been sold for the extra money, his chickens going from the coop into hungry coyotes' mouths, his cattle rustled and horses thieved by nearby ranchers, leaving himself with a patch of dry scrub land and a hungry dog ready to eat his own legs. 

Injustice in all it's untempered glory shone on the land and the people which it served, he hoped he could sleep in peace for one night if fate would allow him, yet there beyond his slightly-opened window came a mournful cry whittling and whispering along the curled grass swaying gently in the wind, spending nearly five weeks in the west and capturing Cavendish, John prided himself in having expanded a little in his knowledge of the wildlife and some of the beautifully painted landmarks erected along the desert – once more the deep cry resounded, startling him for a moment, but knowing that wolves never attacked humans, his body resettled into the bed mattress, pulling the quilt higher up his chin as the lonely song continued. Alike the wolf, John grieved silently within himself, for his tracker-friend whom sat in a jail cell possibly cussing his good name while working magic to cause him bad luck, and in the twist of irony, John felt that he deserved being cursed for betraying his friend – mostly because the people of his town put their trust in him and not agreeing with a lone witness saying he saw Tonto pillage and murder a group of travelers was one way he chose justice over his friendship. Though he was lying on his back, arm over his eyes against the wilted slice of moon peeking through his lightly billowing curtains, he felt as if he were endlessly pacing with his eyes wide open and drinking in memories of his friend; he experienced several touches which he brushed off as mere curiosity. 

Once while he was telling a horrible story of remorseless killers from back east, Tonto touched his wrist, John was slightly confused being that a touch to the hand conveyed platonic warmth and higher near his elbow was something intimate and sensual, yet to his wrist was altogether tying his logic in knots of hesitancy; another time he had fallen off Silver while being reckless, Tonto's hand was on his lower thigh even as he was laying on the harmless sand dunes on his stomach, again the action in no way shape or form gave him a coherent clue as to What his friend seemed to soothe. It was as if Tonto was avoiding touching something on his body, and yet John considered himself a modest gentleman, too prudent to think even further or to flip his way of thinking and rather understand Why he was no longer being touched except for those very rare moments alone, though townsfolk talked always, never swaying Tonto as they both took on dangerous assignments together. Why loneliness had finally played the sad fiddle for him was no mystery: even as they were private men, they had done nearly everything as a pair. Tonto at his side and himself next to Tonto, and being private men, they kept their personal lives from interfering with their seamless teamwork, it became a challenge the day Rebecca remarried to an honest farmer and Tonto became a holy man bound to thousands upon thousands of rules and taboos – the main one being that he was to live in complete solitude for the remainder of his years without companionship of any sort. 

All of which lead to Tonto being incarcerated and charged with multiple murders, the man was to be hung the next day – John felt his mind grow distant, cold, empty, and sick with a lifetime of lethargy, the only man in his life as honest and caring as a priest would be taken from him tomorrow and buried in a criminal's grave, it was reason enough that John wanted to spend this night awake, committing each breath as he took to memory, pretending that his friend were taking the air of the free world into his lungs and expelling that of the jail cell. His belief in the higher-thinking, the duality of justice, righteousness in humanity was betrayed not six hours prior, what seemed to be the work of bandits was blamed on one man only for the sole fact that he lived alone and near the area of slaughter, John tried his best to vouch for Tonto's innocence, but his best being only as good as the hate-filled townsfolks' eyes burned him of his resolve, and he gave in without so much as calling for witnesses or evidence. The New York professors in charge of his education may have applauded his decision in dumping all crimes upon the shoulders of one to save the town from anarchy, then again, John had them all put away for more heinous crimes than purse-stealing and horse-thieving, no person showed their true skin by the clothes they wore the same as not 'savage' committed the same crime by his infamy and self-imposed ostracism. 

The throaty bellow as if coming from a twisted pipe grew louder, and what John learned previously from Tonto was that wolves took one partner and if that partner had died or gotten sick, they whither away soon after of 'dying-heart', for animals seeming so vicious and wild, they were far more affectionate than actual humans who could map out the heart and brain and still not understand whether to love or fight, John made up his mind and withdrew his quilt as he strode blindly to the kitchen with renewed purpose of granting the wolf a death of mercy. The duster he took from the hook beside his door proved too heavy against the light breeze playing along the patchy grass and sand beneath John's bare feet, he went out with a lantern in hand and gun in the other, he glanced about the bare countryside for the wolf, in the distance came a light tinkling as if beads on a trinket-belt were making music from simple movement, he lifted the lantern higher until the light caught a pair of unusually brown eyes. Glinting and glowing like two stars, they disappeared in a gust of black fur, John ambled after upon the deep sand hindering his steps, he scrambled up the hill following the hirsute shadow receding further upon more shadows, the tracks being washed away by the gust of wind following the wolf. John ungracefully worked one leg before the other upon the glowing sand, staring so long so as not to step on tumbleweed seeds, he looked up only to be met with the same pair of eyes, the wolf seeming as if to wait for John, he took note of the beads and bits of bone in the Wolf's scruffy mane, the decoration concentrated upon the canine's neck and paws with one silver clasp at the end of the thick black tail tracing lazily in the sand, John figured that it was a tamed wolf. 

The wolf bolted towards a wild scruff of juniper trees lining the hill before trickling into the canyon, he shouted after, “W-wait-!” 

They played the same game until the moon touched the eastern rim of the earth, John was by that time exhausted from wandering so far, he had seen places unmapped by eastern eyes, tripped on plants never discovered by anyone other than himself, and shocked half to death of the various strange animals on the way, he came to a lone fire in the distance between a stone and a tree, the wolf sat expectantly between the tree and the fire, again waiting for John. He slowly pulled himself from the bottom of the hill to the top where his lupine host awaited patiently, upon his appearance, the wolf vacated the area and sat on the western side while facing the moon, muzzle pointing out a single bowl of warm tea and an accompanying bowl of berries, John instantly gorged himself with the mixture of powdery red berries, sweet blue juniper berries and tart young black berries, gulping down mouthfuls of springwater after each bite. The wolf sat back on his black hackles and observed John smacking his lips, swigging the sweet water and not once taking notice of the expectant eyes surveying him, blinking and breathing silently without breaking John's concentration; once forgetting he had an audience, John ate more, drank more, unable to see that the food-bowl did not empty and that the water-bowl did not dry, one remained full as the other stayed filled with berries. 

John alas gave a final sip of water, unable to see the flock of maiden-birds sleeping peacefully in the tree, or the mischievous child-lizard taking berries and running into the bush, or the napping butterfly-children asleep on the nearest tree bark, or the woman-spider walking across her silk rope from one rock to the other; if Tonto were there, he would have scolded John for losing his foresight as a Spirit-Walker whom saw animals in their intended form and not in their given form as Tonto could have. So overwhelmed by his warmed muscles, his tired overburdened mind and full stomach, John allowed his eyes to shut the world out as he passed into the deepest sleep he had ever been in, and was suddenly jarred awake by a sound to his left, he sat bold upright and stared in awe at the black wolf; the wolf once sitting stood upon two legs in which it stepped back and still faced the light of the moon. At first where there were hind legs lengthened and became a pair of moccasins complete with legs, the wolf from down the neck split and revealed a bare chest leading down to a modest breech cloth, strings of beads dropped from the wolf's neck and settled themselves upon the bare chest, beneath the paws grew fingers, jeweled wrists, and arms, lastly, a face beneath long black waves entwined with beads and etched bone. John's shock barely hid itself behind his fear, before him stood Tonto, his partner that was supposedly currently in the county lock-up, he was both drawn to reach out and repelled by a strange aura which permeated the air around Tonto's uncovered self. 

The expressionless face staring back at him, did little to help John rationalize with himself of how a true actual Wolf had suddenly became his tracker-friend, being that the wolf was large but it could not possibly have hidden his friend in the small area so easily, he said to himself without truly believing his words, “I-I'm dreaming! I'm at home, in bed dreaming! Tonto's in...-” 

His words cut itself off, his mind abruptly stopped and backtracked, yet he could not deny himself of the sad and obvious truth as he uttered defeatedly, “...jail waiting to die.” 

Try as he may to will Tonto out of his dream, his friend still stood unfazed before him like a stubborn ghost, wordless and soundless, Tonto dropped the wolf skin behind, leaving his black hair swinging and longer than John had remembered, John's breath hitched, his body making the only sounds tangible in the still night while the moon hung in the west unmoving, he took one last breath before Tonto flew at him and tackled him to the ground, the sand easily cushioning his fall and cupping him in it's cool grip. The wind whispered a collective sprinkling of voices, polite tones swirled around John adding to his hysteria, he felt as if his spine drew out of his body and was being played cruelly by the devil, until Tonto took his head gently in hand and shut out the sounds, no choice but to look more fully in the strange face, John stared in reverence, his friend's touch. A handsomeness he had not seen made itself visible in the dual light of the fire and the moon, making the tanned skin glow and hair shine eerily like cascading black waterfall about their faces, the straight-cast shades running down the face in sharp angles; for no reason at all, John reached up, running a right hand over Tonto's face, unable to understand their closeness, their inability to separate and endure such a separation for as long as he would be alive. Tonto took hold of his hand, turning the palm to his mouth and nuzzling deeply into John's palm, as if missing the touch of another human being and wanting no other to be as close as they were together, only separated by John's trousers and Tonto's breech cloth, John no longer held control over his mouth or his sentiments being said: 

“I love you so much,” his voice flew from his throat clear and free as the selfish trickle of water held within the earth, his fingers twitched as he felt a hot breath against his palm, he drew his left arm over Tonto's back, “I love you too much to let you go, but I had to. Remember?” 

Tonto made no sound, just watched as John continued to whisper and stroke his naked back, “We went our separate ways, and I held on hoping you'd come back, but you never did and I couldn't work up the strength to visit you.” 

John knew exactly what to ask for even if he could wish for so much more from his friend, he leaned his head up, his lips on the verge of brushing against Tonto's, “One more ride is all I'd like, Tonto, just one and you never need to worry much longer about your Spirit-Walker.” 

Tonto spoke surely, “My Spirit-Walker. My love.” 

The delicate meeting of their lips surprised John, he always took Tonto for a horribly stereotypical sexual marauder as some folks described 'savages' to be known for, his clean shave and Tonto's smooth skin proved to nearly be too much for his already-fragile libido, the kisses trailed over John's cheek as he tried turning his head, vying for contact that he had not gotten his fill of, the pair of lips lingered near his jaw, again pressing softly, migrating lower down his wildly-beating jugular and finally settling on his collarbone. John's erection stood trapped in his night pants, drawing a strangled groan as Tonto laid a knee between where a pressure built from his testicles and latched thickly unto his swollen cock, the pressure melted all though from him so fully that he had not noticed as the right hand cupping over his ear drew away, the sounds becoming nothing more than an echo resonating outside of his perceptive senses, the tracker's body lay more fully atop his, hard chest against hard chest, their mutual body heat only serving as a means to make Tonto strip John. Tonto easily slipped the cotton breeches over John's hips, exposing his pale skin to the light of the fire and still moon, the passing breeze ran over his body, causing his muscles to cringe and nipples to draw tight from the sensation, he was suddenly given a confidence however much the lustful look Tonto bestowed upon him by taking in the detail of John's body laying beneath his own. 

The defined chest set between broad shoulders and a set of abdominal muscles belonging to a working man, leading to lean hips and hard legs, nestled in the midst was John's unfazed erection bobbing proudly in the air, the pained groan emitted from Tonto's craving stare led to all sorts of reactions, firstly, John sat up, drawin his knees below his body and kneeling up against Tonto, secondly, once their bodies touched, he tugged at a string holding half of Tonto's leather breech cloth up on his hips. They knelt skin to skin, John knew his heart was beginning to spill over as much as he hoped from Tonto, the softened wordless stare he seemed to grow fond of did not disappoint in showing him the love he had professed in equal measures, and possibly more than he asked, yet Tonto knelt and politely allowed himself to be observed from his unpainted face, down his neck and chest sporting a layer of strung beads, his strength-hewn arms and flat chest. John tentatively brushed his fingers on Tonto's hard chest, instantly growing attached to the familiarity between his own body and his friend's, his fingertips passing atop the dark nipples softly as he leaned down, capturing the tracker's lips, he brushed his tongue inwards earning himself an appreciative moan from inside Tonto's throat, smiling, he slid his hand along Tonto's ribcage, gliding teasingly along his bare hip and down his thigh, again garnering a breathy taste of his friend's mouth. 

Tonto's hands knead soothingly on his hips, over and over they explored, each to their own learning the other's body as they remembered dips, panes, quivering expanses of sinew and just the tiniest tufts of hair on John's chest, he nearly jumped out of his skin as Tonto grabbed his cock and his testicles in both hands, kneading the firmness until he panted in gasps against Tonto's mouth, he in turn grabbed a hold of Tonto's hind end and his friend's own neglected hardness pressed against the base of his cock. The leaking head provided a glistening slickness, John dipped his fingers into Tonto's precum, spreading it to two digits, he reached around until his fingertips settled near Tonto's opening, a shoulder nudging at his chest gently urged him to lay back down, he did so but found himself calmly biting his kiss-bruised lips between his own teeth while Tonto sat straight up like a statue, the fluttering of his upper body betraying the statue-theory, John swallowed their mixed-saliva, his skin burning from anticipation as he waited. His legs were lifted into Tonto's arms and pushed downward until his body lay folded in thirds, his knees spread and holding his body in position with his back bowed and ass held high in the air, his cheeks instantly grew red at the realization of the exposure of his most embarrassingly secret place between his legs, yet Tonto knelt holding both knees securely to the ground next to John's ears, his own unseen cock brushing up and down John's tailbone, teasing his opening so tortuously with such slow, deliberate movements that he was tempted to unfold himself and attempt to, again, rationalize with himself. 

Yet, the anticipation to know, to understand was almost as strong as his lust, because so far he had done nothing he disliked, he turned his face away briefly for the consuming mortifying position he was in laying spread and vulnerable, but was drawn back to Tonto's handsome face as those lips dripped a strand of saliva unto his opening, he could just die blissfully right then until a shifting erupted beneath his bowed torso, Tonto brushed the firm cockhead against his opening once more before plunging in, causing a sting and pleasurable flash to roll throughout his entire being centered where his friend and himself were connected. He discovered the means within himself to complete their union, his fingers slipped into Tonto, the tight heat enveloping his long digits, his lower muscles twitched and locked against the pulsing cock buried inside him, his skin felt as if it were too tightly stuck unto his limbs, restricting his movement however slight they were, his friend knelt over him gasping wildly, trying to catch their nonexistent breath, they both attempted moving only to again lock themselves into a clenched rut, John drew Tonto against him with his idle right arm, his fingers on his right hand working gently around the opening. Tonto shuddered against him, his eyes pleading and voice falling incoherently from his mouth, John used his forefinger and pressed through the tightness, invading the velvet heat, sliding more efficiently and slightly relaxing the muscles clenching his digit to itself, his cock pulsed and twinged as he imaging that this was how Tonto felt inside of him, just barely able to collect his thoughts the more he pressed his finger in, the moan against his chest unmistakable just when he brushed a spot inside of his friend. 

The thrusting began so gently and slow that John had thought that he went numb from his hips to his knees, strangely, as the movements gradually became pronounced, his pain turned into guttural moans, the delicious sensations climbing up his spine and swimming in his head being realized, building almost too quickly as he pushed in two fingers and massaged the same spot which drew lusty sounds from Tonto, which he in turn experienced through the cockhead pushing up against an area inside of himself that his legs shook and muscles spasmed. His left hand which held behind Tonto's knees lay in his lap, his fingers curled around his erection, running along the defined veins reaching from his pubic hair to the crown of his engorged cock, the sweat on their bodies becoming a slick sheen on their limbs, making them slide easily against one another, John hooked his fingers between Tonto's lower cheeks, his fingertips massaging that one place which made his vision explode in white strobes and caused his cock to leak steadily. Their mindless groans wove together, becoming one sound, John peeked through his sweating brow, catching Tonto's half-lidded eyes burning into him, the sight he made with his love-deprived brown eyes, his usually stoic expression now sporting his hanging mouth and tousled hair sticking in long strands over his face; John feeling as if he were no different, his toes curled as his cock pulsed against his navel, smearing white strings of precum over his abdomen, his stuffed opening pulsed in rapid succession, signaling that he was near, so close that his body clasped entirely for a second. 

“Tonto-” he gasped throatily, his voice hoarse due to all his moaning, he grit his teeth and willed himself to hold on until his partner filled him, “Tonto!” 

“Here-” came Tonto's breathless reply, the blissful expression on his face only added to John's resolve, he continued to slowly stroke himself in his weak grip. 

Tonto released, his tightly-held vocal sound swallowing the peace of the scenery, John felt the first shots of wet warmth flooding him, his lower body turning into a sticky mess, he sat on his hunches, bringing his friend's lax body close as he positioned his aching cock at Tonto's opening, one last look at his friend's encouraging face, he shoved himself to the hilt, reveling in the surrounding heat which only clasped shut around his erection, holding him inside it's slippery heat, he leaned his upper body atop his friend, entwining their hands as he kissed around Tonto's jaw. Withdrawing slowly, he groaned, sensing a pressure pushing up against his abdomen, he looked between their bodies only to discover Tonto pressed firmly into his stomach, his thrusts grew quick as he lost control over the overload of sensation throughout his body, his hips giving way to a stuttering rhythm, he locked his mouth against Tonto's their tongues no longer shy and distant, he felt Tonto wrap his legs around his waist just as he rocked his hips in a downward stride, his cock pressing over the area which had driven him crazy moments ago, he pushed more and more, giving as much as he could, their entwined fingers laced tightly until the last thrust. They released, muscles quivering and breaths heavy, John shouted into their kiss and continued to pump away through the subsiding glow which lit them on fire before leaving them peacefully locked together, their embrace being the only thing keeping them warm. 

\--- 

The next morning, the deputies came to take Tonto to the gallows, they walked into his cell only to discover a crow preening it's feathers upon the barred window, seeing them, it flew, cackling at their mistake and beating it's wings for the fresh air it felt in it's plumes. Tonto had finally touched John's heart, and John had finally broken Tonto's solitary vow, yet neither needed magic or friendship to hold them together, being that love was the only thing both unknowingly cultivated through their short time together, and as always: 

There is never an adventure too dangerous or too daring for the Lone Ranger and his partner Tonto.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by & a mixture of several different legends.


End file.
